


Lápiz

by Oniro



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Muy corto, No el mejor de mis trabajos but who cares, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Un poco ooc, enfermedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: El amor juvenil siempre es bello e intenso, pero a veces su fin es abrupto, incluso antes de siquiera empezar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Lápiz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el cómic(?) "Pencil," créditos a su respectivo autor.

La fina punta de grafito se movía ágil sobre el lienzo en el caballete, haciendo trazos que daban vida a un boceto que sólo unas manos experimentadas podían esbozar.

Para mayor precisión, cambió el ángulo en que sostenía el carboncillo y comenzó a agregar un poco de sombreado cuando de repente el lápiz le fue arrebatado, dejando por accidente una fea raya que se salía de los trazos.

Steve respingó ligeramente por la sorpresa antes de voltearse a ver al causante con un ceño fruncido.

Tony sonreía travieso e infantil.

Steve suspiró resignado, sabiendo que se avecinaba.

Steve acostumbraba sentarse debajo de un árbol para dibujar en sus horas libres, pero a veces se veía interrumpido por Tony, quien llegaba a hacerle compañía o a molestarlo, obviamente siendo lo segundo más frecuente que lo primero, ya fuera dandole ligeros empujones o, como en este caso, robándose su lápiz.

Claro, tenía más métodos, pero esos eran sus predilectos.

—Tony, ¿podrías devolvérmelo por favor? —pidió al castaño, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Tony... —dijo con advertencia en su voz.

—Ya, vale, tranquilo... —respondió risueño. —Pero con una condición. —puntualizó. Steve se sobo puente de la nariz y luego asintió en modo de aprobación. —Que me dibujes como a una de tus chicas francesas. —Steve lo volteó a ver confundido, hasta que comprendió a qué se refería, sonrojándose.

—Agh, no, Tony... —exclamó abochornado y se tapó la cara por la pena, provocando que el menor comenzara a reírse.

—E...está bien, está bien, ya, basta...—dijo Tony recuperando el aliento mientras se secaba las lágrimas. —Te lo devolveré...cuando me atrapes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido antes de que Tony echara a correr.

•

—Toma. —dijo Steve, tendiéndole un lápiz nuevo y decorado con un pequeño moño azul en uno de los extremos.

—Ah... —Tony le vio con los ojos de par en par, ligeramente confundido, hasta que vio el lápiz y lo aceptó.

—El otro día dijiste que te hacía falta un lápiz. —se explicó el rubio fingiendo indiferencia.

El más bajo pareció examinar el carboncillo durante unos segundos, Steve temió que no le gustase, pero Tony volvió a subir la mirada, sonriéndole genuinamente y con un ligero rubor adornando mejillas.

Steve enrojeció violentamente y volteó hacia un lado para evitar ser visto, mientras que el genio lo veía curioso.

_•_

Apretó un poco la mano que sostenía entre la suya y apartó su mirada del rostro calmo del castaño.

Steve se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño banco, taciturno y con la mirada gacha.

—Quita esa cara, me deprimes más que este lugar. — el regaño salió casi en susurró, pero sonando melifluo y en tono bromista, aunque ya cansado.

Steve apretó los labios y sus puños de impotencia, de dolor.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se percató antes? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era obvio! ¡Era estratega militar! ¿Cómo no había podido unir los puntos?

—Yo...yo debí haberlo...sabido. —abatido, se condenó a sí mismo.

—No. No debías. Ni yo ni mis padres nos dimos cuenta ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido tú? —habló el castaño con una firmeza con la que últimamente ya no se le oía tan seguido, sin dejar lugar a réplica alguna. —Así que no te sientas culpable, ¿sí? Porque no es tu culpa. Sólo de la genética. Sólo suya y de nadie más...bueno, y de la ineptitud del doctor familiar.—continuó el otro con su discurso, buscando consolarle, cuando debería ser al revés.

Todo había comenzado hace siete meses, aunque muchos síntomas ya se habían presentado desde hace un buen tiempo. Desde entonces todo era un constante sube y baja.

Ese día había tenido educación física y como de costumbre Tony trató de saltarse la clase, argumentando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, sin lograr su cometido, pues Pepper le había arrastrado junto con Rhodey a la cancha.

Esa clase habían tenido que hacer varias series de ejercicios de alta intensidad y todo había ido bien hasta media clase, pero para ese entonces Tony se veía bastante cansado, más de lo normal.

Steve vio extrañado como Stark le preguntaba al profesor por un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con el entrenamiento, obteniendo una negativa. Tony nunca tomaba más pausas de las que el entrenador daba, siendo esta más una cuestión de orgullo que de otra cosa. Tony gustaba de sobrepasar sus límites, pero a veces este se abstenía de hacerlo por ciertos motivos y circunstancias, como cuando se veía comprometida su integridad, y en este caso, la física.

El entrenador debió haberle dado ese permiso...

Siguieron con la clase, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el castaño se veía peor.

Steve recuerda escuchar la caída del peso muerto de su compañero, su respiración débil y ver la enfermiza palidez de su piel.

Recuerda cargarlo en brazos, su corazón errático y una carrera frenética y desesperada a la enfermería.

Al llegar, el personal rápidamente recostó al genio en una camilla y comenzó a atenderlo.

Steve se quedó estático, en shock hasta que ordenaron sacarlo de la habitación.

Pidió y forcejeó porque le dejaran quedarse, pero no se lo permitieron.

No le quedó más que esperar.

Aguardó ansioso fuera de la enfermería en angustiante espera para después ver con desosiego como el castaño era llevado en ambulancia al hospital.

Tony no se presentó al día siguiente ni a los siguientes, sino hasta dos semanas después.

Al parecer Tony padecía de una enfermedad congénita que deterioraba sus músculos cardíacos, cuya cura todavía no existía.

Steve se sentía devastado. No soportaba verlo postrado en una cama, sin energía, triste...

No era justo. La vida nunca lo era...

—Hey...—le llamó esa suave voz, volviendo a atraer su atención hacia el epicentro de sus pensamientos.—Sabes...hay algo que quiero darte.—mencionó ligeramente emocionado antes de tenderle un lápiz. Era uno preofesional, decorado con un lindo moño rojo. Steve volteó a verlo con un tumulto de sentimientos entremezclados oprimiendo su corazón y desbordando en sus ojos y sintió un calorcillo extendiéndose en su pecho al ver la brillante sonrisa de Tony.

•

La fina punta de grafito se movía ágil sobre el lienzo en el caballete, haciendo trazos que daban vida a un boceto que sólo unas manos experimentadas podían esbozar.

Para mayor precisión, cambió el ángulo en que sostenía el carboncillo y comenzó a agregar un poco de sombreado, pero esta vez nadie tomó su lápiz.

El lápiz dejó de moverse y Steve cerró los ojos, visualizando, sintiendo como el carboncillo era despojado de sus manos, el rostro alegre y jovial de Tony y la alegría del jugueteo posterior. Steve lo único que quería era alargar y disfrutar del momento tanto como pudiese.

Pero Tony le devolvió su lápiz. El rubio lo tomó con cierta duda a lo que Tony sonrió antes de que su imagen comenzara a disiparse, alarmando al súpersoldado. Steve intentó aferrarse a él, quería amarrarlo a él, evitar que se fuera, pero aún así, Tony terminó por desvanecerse.

Steve bajo el lápiz lentamente y comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

•

Steve anduvo sobre el césped, sintiendo la suave brisa hasta que llegó a su destino y colocó con parsimonia su obra y las flores en el mejor ángulo posible.

Se enderezó observando melancólico el cuadro completo y sonrió como le sonreiría a Tony.

El retrato se alzaba orgulloso, genuino sobre la lápida de mármol gris, acompañado por un ramo de flores y el lápiz que el genio le había regalado.

Steve se quedó un rato ahí, como si todavía se hiciesen esa compañía mutua debajo del árbol. Tomó una respiración onda y se paró.

Se quedó de pie, observando la tumba con afecto y dejó al aire alborotar su cabello.

Antes de irse, Steve por fin dijo aquellas palabras que llevaban desde hace tanto enterradas en su pecho, saliendo de sus labios un fino ' _Te amo_ ' en un tierno susurro, siendo acariciado por el viento en respuesta, contestándole suave y tierno, como una caricia, como una promesa... y sonrió ante ello.

Ya se volverían a encontrar.


End file.
